Four Seasons of Loneliness
by starwars86
Summary: He watched as the leader of free world. His boss pined for the love of his life. And it brought back memories of the one who got away. Reminding him of a time gone by. And what could have been. There are hints of smut. And dives into it in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Story based on the Best of Boyz II Men: the Millennium Collection. First chapter on End of the Road. Find out who the he is at the end of the chapter. Had a little trouble stretching this chapter and possibly the rest of the story to fit my word limit goal. And sorry if anyone gets confused, THE PERSON IT REVOLVES AROUND WILL BE REVEALED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. A lot of the times, I say something people don't listen that is why previous sentence is in caps.

He had been raised to be the best he could possibly be. His parents had always been supportive of him. He had never lacked anything growing up. The only mistake he will have ever made was falling in love. He knew a short time, after he met her that she was the one. He can still remember the moment, he met her.

_ He was fresh out of high school, when he had joined the military, at the tender age of 17. His parents had emphasized that he continue his education. And so, he is to start in the fall. He had chosen Rutgers for his higher education. His parents didn't have to worry about helping him. He had academic and athletic scholarships for a full ride, there. He had always gotten good grades and excelled when it came to soccer in high school. His parents didn't expect anything less than his best from him. __They hadn't ever been rigid with him. They just emphasized that they wanted the best for him; so he wouldn't have to struggle later in life. But; they also never pushed him to do anything, he didn't want to do. Even though, he had grown up in a well off family and a good looking person. They kept him grounded; so he was in no way stuck up. These principles have stayed with him._

_ He had been dropped off by his parents. Once he had put everything away, he went to find the Dean. He had been given an invitation to personally be shown around by him. The tour takes about two hours. He quickly adjusted to life away from his parents. He remained knee deep in his studies and soccer; that five years pass, before he realizes it. He has been in a graduate program for a couple of years now __He has been taking a full load of classes. And remaining on the soccer team each year. By his second year, he had become the team captain. He never let anything distract him; because that is how his parents had raised him. He is halfway from acquiring his masters. It helped that he also got nothing but A's every semester. He just turned 21, last week. It is currently 1998._

_ He has two and a half more years, before he gains his Ph.D. And should be done in 2001. Not to mention, the agreement he has made to serve his country when its all over. He had already attended boot camp fours years ago. And has been in reserve duty, until he is done with school. Then he will join the military full time. His upbringing and hard work are paying off. He knows his parents are nothing but happy and proud of this and him. __He is currently studying for one of his exams, when one of the few female friends he has comes over. He has thought her to be pretty. However, despite their flirtations; he would concentrate more on his studies. She sits right next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He allows it. She invites him to a party that is being held the next month. He tells her he will think about it._

_ They spend hours like this; before he decides to call it a day. His roommate, Marcus approaches them. She leaves. His roommate asks why he never bothers to ask her out. "I am too busy," He tells Marcus. "Whatever, man; I wouldn't mind going with her." Marcus says. "Then ask her out." He says. "I don't have a chance, she likes you too much." Marcus responds. __"You really think so." He asks. "Dude, you totally failed to see how she looked at you, before leaving. Anyway, I actually came to get you; because some of us (people in their dorm) are getting together tonight. You should come, you spend too much time being by yourself. It won't kill you to go out once in a while. I won't take no for an answer." Marcus says. He gives in after Marcus says this._

_ He shows up at the location Marcus told him, hours later. It is a popular hang out for the college crowd. He has been too busy to go there until now. He walks in to see the place packed. It is a Friday night after all. It takes him awhile to find Marcus. __Marcus has a table that is occupied by other guys from the dorm. He recognizes most of them. He and Marcus greet each other. Marcus hands him a dart. They play for a while, before grabbing drinks. Marcus's phone informs him. he has received a text. "My friend is coming over to join us soon." Marcus says._

_"And who is this friend?" He asks. He and the others stay quiet waiting for Marcus's answer. "She's…" Marcus tries to explain. He decides to mess with Marcus. "Oh, looks like someone has a girlfriend." He ribs into Marcus. "Shut up, man. I and every other guy wishes she was their girlfriend. And what about you; dude, you have never left campus til now." Marcus jokes back, and continues to give him a hard time. He takes it with stride, knowing that Marcus doesn't mean it. He and the group, including Marcus laugh at his expense._

_ An hour has gone by. His back has been to the door. Marcus is telling the others how he reacted the first time he had been sleepwalking. He is embarrassed that Marcus told the others that. They are guys after all. He notices all the guys have gotten quiet. Marcus's face lights up in a smile. __Marcus gets up to embrace the person who is obviously behind him. He turns around to see who Marcus's friend is. He is floored, like the others are. If his poker face didn't exist, his jaw would be hanging. And he would be able to hear the thump of his heartbeat. The most beautiful woman is standing in front of him. Even more than Julianna Margulies who is named the most beautiful woman according to People Magazine for this year.(1998)._

_ She has the loveliest green eyes. Her hair the shade on the verge of a deep red, reaching the mid of her back. It doesn't hurt that she is almost as tall as him. And he can tell this is without the help of the heels she is wearing. She has a causal dress. Yet, the garment simply enhances her beauty. Not caring that she is in a bar, dressed like this. She is wearing open toe sandals, with an intricate design. Its like she is sex on legs, a true goddess. It doesn't help him that it also seems as if her legs go for miles._

_ He hasn't realized he had tuned out as Marcus is introducing her. He manages to find his voice, after the ten seconds of silence. "Ashley James." She responds, holding her hand out. He reaches out with his and shakes her hand. Holding it; while thinking how soft it feels, and his thought process immediately thinks of the things he would like to do to her. She lets go of his hand, when she sees the look in his eyes. Just because she knows the power she has over men. Doesn't mean she will give in to every male she meets._

_ Marcus excuses himself, seeing that he is clearly a third wheel. "Would you like a drink?" He (Tom) asks. "Yes, thank you" She answers. And that is where they are at the end of the night, the bar. They have long ago abandoned their friends. Last call is announced. He buys her one more round of tequila. He has never met a woman; before who can handle as many shots as she has had, and still seem sober. _

_ They have discussed various things. He discovers that she started college early also. For once, he has meant a woman that he finds attractive. And she isn't vapid. There actually seems to be something behind her appearance (her intelligence). Clearly, she seems like the whole package. Ignoring the thought that everyone has some fault. No one is perfect. In time, he will discover her one and only shortcoming. However, that is not for some time, years from now._

He comes out of his daydream. The other man in the room is looking at him concerned. "Are you okay, Tom?" The man asks. "Yes, Mr. President." "I was just thinking of particular memories." He answers. "I already told you, you can call me by Fitz. I trust you; and like to think we are friends, Tom." Fitz says. "I couldn't do that, sir. It would be inappropriate and unprofessional. I'm sorry, sir. But, what did you call me in here for?" Tom responds.

Fitz smiles, knowingly. "Since you were spaced out for about five minutes; I invited you in because I need a favor. Whoever she was; she must have been amazing." He tells Tom. Tom has a smile on his face that fails to reach his eyes. "She was. She was my Olivia." He tells the President. Grant changes the topic, not wanting to prolong the pain Tom clearly is in. "Back to that favor…" He tells Tom. And they spend the next few minutes discussing the plan Grant has come up with.


	2. Chapter 2

Cut some lyrics out, only conveying what Tom feels. Nothing in the story belongs to me. And I apologize. I have tried to separate the time to make it easier to read. But, the corrections aren't showing up.

**Spring**

_ He awakened to his roommate staring at him. He moans. "Marcus, what are you doing?" Tom, you had a good night, last night. Ashley; doesn't talk to just anyone. She sure likes you, lucky bastard." Marcus says. "Thank You." Tom says; remembering what Marcus told him about any guy wishing, they could be with her (Ashley).__He reluctantly gets up. He has a bad case of bed head. Marcus walks into the bathroom. He starts trying to fix his bed and get ready for the day, while waiting for the bathroom. He is still in somewhat of a haze. There is a knock at the door. He goes to answer it._

_ He doesn't show it, but he is internally mortified. He looks a mess, and she is standing right there. She smiles at him. "You managed to impress me; not many people, let alone guys are able to. Is Marcus here?" Ashley asks. He opens the door wider as his response. He runs his hand through his hair; hoping that would help, yet just makes it worse. He goes to knock on the bathroom door, as she follows him._

_ He starts going through his drawers, pulling out what he is going to wear. Ashley is sitting on his bed. He manages to pierce together his courage. He faces her. "So, you would be willing to go out with me?" He asks, praying his nervousness doesn't show. She nods her head. "Okay, how does tonight sound; I'll meet you here at 7?" She questions. Neither aware that his (female) friend who was about to be visible in the doorway hears the conversation. She leaves, heartbroken and devastated._

_ He enters the lavatory when Marcus comes out. He comes out twenty minutes later fully clothed. Ashley looks him up and down appreciatively. "I can't decide which is better; you with clothes or you simply in your boxers." She says. He tries not to be overjoyed at this comment. He also notices that Marcus looks the other way, in order to hide the deflation he feels._

_ Tom clears his throat. He can't help, but feel guilty. "How about I walk you out, Ms. James." Tom says, holding his arm out for her to take. "Ever the gentleman." She responds, taking a hold of his arm. She directs him to which car is hers. "I'll see you later this evening, then." She says, kissing his cheek before getting in her vehicle. _

_He had a full day. The alcohol from the night, before didn't help any. His professors gave him and the rest of the class double the assignments. His (female) friend refused to talk to him, after she told him why. More guilt added with how he felt about Marcus; for he never intended to hurt Marcus or his friend. Soccer practice went longer than expected. He almost missed making it in time to meet Ashley. Their date kept him happy, despite the other things/feelings that occurred earlier that day._

_ The knock comes just as he is putting his shoes on. He opens the door to be greeted by her wearing a simple (monochromatic), yet elegant purple dress. Her shoes complimenting the dress. And her hair in a ponytail. She lets herself in, knowing that his brain hasn't connect with the rest of him. yet.__The evening turns out well. They take time enjoying their dinner. But more importantly, their time together. The conversation is easygoing; while learning about one another. He forces the nervousness away. They wind up making the other laugh. She pours more wine into her glass. "I know you are nervous. And have been since we met, Tom?" She comments._

_ "Not use to women I consider extremely beautiful to approach me." He replies. "Why, surely; you must know how attractive you are?" She inquires. "That doesn't mean I have to be vain about it." He tells her. "True, I apologize. I didn't mean to seem rude. Some people who are that attractive tend to be vain." She says. "I hope you aren't putting yourself in that category, Ashley?" He asks hesitantly. "No." She responds. By the end of the night, one date turns into many, as do kisses._

He awakens to the banging on his door. He sleepily answers it, thinking about the memory/dream he had. And what the President asked of him, pertaining to Olivia, Mellie and Cyrus. He is greeted by Hal standing by his door preparing to knock again. 'What's wrong with you, Tom?" Hal questions. "You're late." He informs the taller man. "I'm not late." He responds to Hal. He turns to see his alarm clock blinking. He is aggravated. Not only did he dream about the only woman he has loved. He has never been late for anything before. He quickly dresses. Thankful, that he had the mind to shower and brush his teeth last night. He wound up drinking more than usual. After he and Hal hung out, he drank more in his apartment, attempting to escape memories of a time gone by. A happier and simpler time.

The two of them made it just in time, as the President was returning from his meeting with Mellie and Olivia. Hal goes to stand on by the left door. He opens the right one. The President stops to address them. "Tom, Hal, thank you for your assistance last night. I may have more or less handled the situation; however I hired someone to come help tie up the loose e should be here soon, let her in." He informs them, before walking inside his office.

An hour has gone by. They have been standing there silently, as usual. He hears the sound of footsteps (high heels) coming their way. He starts sweating bullets the next moment. As the person rounds the corner. His mouth becomes dry. He knows his reaction doesn't go unnoticed by Hal. Before Hal can question him again; she is upon them and right in front of him. "Its been a long time, Tom. I am here to see the President." She says. He manages to move for her to get through

He notices peripherally that Hal is also, appreciating the woman in front of them. He can't help the jealously that rears its ugly head. Despite. it being ten years; since they have last seen each other. She hasn't changed physically. She is just as beautiful as ever. Although, her hair now reaches her hips. The spell is broken as she closes the door behind her. "Who was that?" Hal asks with curiosity and concern (for Tom). Tom finds his voice somehow. "That was my ex." Tom leaves it at that, not being able to, or willing to discuss more. Hal bothers not to push. Even though, he is really curious about her. His respect for Tom matters more. Tom agreeing to help his boss with his personal life, just became harder and more complicated. He doesn't know how he is going to survive being around her now. His heart breaking all over again.

_ Girl you know we being together._

_ I have no time for you to be playing_

_ With my heart like this_

_ You'll be forever mine baby, you just see_

_ We belong together_

_ And you know that I'm right_

_ Why do you play with my heart?_

_ Why do you play with my mind?_

_ When I can't sleep at night without holding you tight_

_ Girl, each time I try I break down and cry_

_ Pain in my head oh I'd rather be dead_

_ Spinning around and around_

_ Although we've come to the end of the road_

_ Still I can't let you go_

_ Its unnatural; you belong to me, I belong to you_

_ Maybe I'll forgive you_

_ Maybe you'll try_

_ We should be happy together_

_ Forever, you and I _


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize I noticed that I hadn't checked the grammar, until after I uploaded. I will fix it. Not on album, but included On Bended Knee

**Summer**

She hadn't expected to see him. She took the case, more because of how good she is. It didn't hurt that her client is also the President of the United States. Normally, she picks her clients. She made the exception this time. (I mean) having the President in your back pocket is never a bad thing. He would be indebted to her. She did her homework on what kind of person he is. '_Any woman would be lucky to have a man, like him. Myself included. However, Mellie and Olivia just keep throwing (pushing) him away. I guess, I will just have to use my appearance to my advantage.' _

She goes and sits down. Putting her right leg on the edge of the desk, revealing her skin. He looks unashamed. He is a man after all. She would be considered a modern day Aphrodite. He hired her though, not because of her looks. But; because of her skill (professionalism) and personality/attitude. She isn't totally cold like his wife.

Yes, he knows she may play (mind) games. But, she shares some of Olivia's positive attributes as this is why he likes her as a person. She isn't completely cold nor is she completely warm. She smirks. "See something you like, Mr. President?" She asks; keeping the smirk on her face, while arching her right eyebrow. "You asked me here, so that I can assist you. Not to be ogled." She tells him. "You know what you do; the power you have over men. It's a man's nature to admire a gorgeous woman. It doesn't mean I would actually do anything. "He says to her. She nods her head, knowing she can't argue with that.

"So, the game plan has remained the same for you. You want to be with your precious Olivia. Don't be so shocked, Mr. Grant; I know a great deal of many things. I've known about you and Ms. Pope, since the first day/time. Of course, your only obstacle is your charming, ruthless wife." She tells him."What I plan to do will work. I know how to deal with diverse people (personalities).Stand up and come here." She orders him. He does as she instructs. "Now sit." She commands. He; however leans against the desk, right near her leg. She stands up.

She leans into him. She starts counting down from five. When she reaches one; she lays one on him. He didn't expect for her to kiss him. He puts his hand on her right cheek. She clearly knows what she is doing. And definitely knows how to kiss. He reciprocates. The door opens seconds after they start making out. "Sir…" He breaks away to be greeted with his worst nightmare; for Olivia is standing in the doorway. And she isn't alone. She is accompanied by Tom, Cyrus and Mellie. She (Ashley) looks unashamed and unapologetic as the trio look on. She folds her arms, as Olivia takes off. She gives him a reproachable look. "Well, go after her. And don't let her get away again and/or anymore. I will deal with this one." She says as she looks at his spouse.

Despite, what she had just done. The POTUS looks at her with gratitude, nodding his head at her. Before going after his soul mate, "Hal; if you could escort Ms. James to her car, when she is done." "Tom, come with me." Grant tells him. Daniel shows up minutes later to replace Tom's station. She walks up to Cyrus and Mellie who have walked into the Oval Office. Daniel closes the door behind them. She smiles at Mellie before looking at Cyrus. She addresses Mellie. "You don't scare him. And you definitely don't scare me; so go ahead and spill your laundry, and cause a scene. He is not going to budge, and neither will I." She directs to the rightfully vengeful woman (Mellie).

"You may have a right to be angry, after being married to him for over twenty years; for him to decide he doesn't want you anymore. However, I can guarantee you; my response will make your decision appear as if it were nothing." She informs the bitter, hateful woman. She turns to Cyrus. "As for you, Mr. Beene; do your worst." She says. She smiles condescendingly. "It was nice meeting you two. And I will greatly enjoy your cooperation." She speaks, before walking out the door. "Hal, if you could escort me now; I would greatly appreciate it." She states. He complies, not only because it's his job. But also; because he would never pass up to be in an attractive woman's company. And he is also still curious about her and Tom.

She walks in with her groceries. They should last her a month at the most, since she is rarely there. However, a lot of it is perishable things. So, she will have to wait and see how that goes. She barely puts the food on the counter; when the hand covers her mouth and drags her backwards. She struggles, but the person has better leverage. The person starts kissing her neck, starting at her nape. She can't help but moan. Those lips have kissed her so many times; even though it was so long ago. She still knows what they feel like. "Why did you do it?" He asks, referring to her kissing the POTUS. "And why after all this time?" He asks why she suddenly showed up again.

"Surely, you must know what you did today; what it would do to me?" He asks again about her and Grant. He continues his assault. She is unable to respond with a coherent reply. He turns around her, so he can face her. He holds her wrists securely. As he starts traveling down her body; leaving kisses in his wake. He finally reaches his goal. He momentarily lets go of her hands. He pulls her underwear down; while bunching up the hem of her dress. He continues to make her moan. She stops fighting him. All she can think is of a time gone by. Her mind going into the most blissful of hazes; gripping his hair in the process.

_ He had asked her to go out with him, after their second date. He knew from the moment he met her, that he sees himself being with her for a very long time. Of course he didn't tell her that. He didn't want to scare her away. She told him yes. And so, they became boyfriend/girlfriend. __She shows up not too long afterward. He surprises her with beach items in a large bag in his right hand. "I was hoping we could go to the beach?" He asks uncertainly. "Sure." She reassures him. "I have something you can change into." He says handing her the bag. "I will wait until you are done changing; before I get ready, then we'll go." He says._

_ They reach the beach two hours later. They get out of the car. And walk to the shore, hand in hand. This doesn't deter other men from looking at and/or wanting her. He is oblivious, that a few women are giving him the same look(s). He picks the spot. She puts the towel down. He sat down, pulling her into his lap. Giving the other men watching that she already belongs to someone. And unintentionally, giving the same signal to the women in the process._

_ She stays in his embrace for a while. She gets up after some time. She starts running to the water. __She dives in and starts swimming. He is not far behind her. They are far enough from the shore. He catches her within a few minutes. He puts his arms around her. She smiles as he leans toward her. He leans his forehead against hers. __He starts kissing her passionately. She returns the motion, before stopping so she can breathe. He stares at her for a few minutes breathing deeply. He goes under water. She realizes what he is going to do. She tries to move away, but he already has his hands on her legs holding her in place. He pulls the bottom part of her bikini down. _

_ He comes up for air, hanging onto her legs. He goes back underwater. He starts doing what he wants to. No one will be the wiser; as to what is going on with them being some distance away. He starts eating her out. This continues for an undetermined amount of time. She moans and throws her head back, every time she is close. At which point, he stops before coming up for air._

_ Once he felt he had gathered an enough oxygen supply, each time. He continues to please her. Always coming to the surface when he needs air. And always stops when she is about to reach her climax. Making today all about her, in the process. Enjoy the slow torture he is putting her through. It helps that the temperature is low enough to help him with his own personal problem. She can't recall how many orgasms she has had already._

_ But she is finally getting tired, treading water. She puts her hands on his cheeks, slowly bringing him to the once again starts breathing. She simply stares at him, til he recovers. She moves the hair out of his face. She smiles. "You have yet to disappoint me, just keep impressing me..Let's go, its my turn to focus on you." She tells him. They gather their things, as she leads him back to the car by the hand._

_They barely make it to her room, after they arrived at her apartment. He takes his shirt off, before undressing her. She hops into the shower, turning the water on in the process. He takes his trunks off, before joining her. He carries her to her bed, after they finished their business and cleaning all the sand/grime off of themselves. He starts the process of them having sex once more. _

_ After they are done, he puts his arm around her. She lays her head on his chest. He kisses her head. "I didn't think this would be my first time. I thought I would have it planned out better," She says. "If it makes you feel any better, neither did I." __She is surprised at his statement. "You can't really tell me, you've never…?" She asks. "My being a virgin, can't be that really of a shock." He says. She decides not to respond. "I would ask you, the same thing; but I guess it's a choice everyone makes." He says. They fall asleep not long afterward._

She manages to come to her senses. She tugs on his hair, in order to get him to stop. He ignores it, and continues his assault. She pushes him with a little more force. His hands release her. "GET OUT." She says raising her voice. "I am not gong anywhere, until you tell me why to my previous questions?" He pleads "I don't want you here." She informs him. "Your body was telling me another story, Ashley," He says. She gets in his face. "I mean it Tom; just like I did back then, I don't want you anymore." She says, the irritation clear on her face.

He crosses his arms. He refuses to budge and puts his foot down. "I don't believe you." He insists. "Fine." She says. Before; both realize what has happened, her fist is greeting his face. He falls backward. She packed a punch and shocked him; she had never been a violent person before. She is shocked as well. Her hand and his eye are starting to swell. She kneels down to his level. "I'm sorry. Let's get some ice on that." She refers to his eye. "The same with your hand." He says. She helps him up. They are in the kitchen. She puts the ice pack over his eye. He holds it with his other hand. But not before wrapping an ice pack around her hand.

"Thank you." She says. "You're welcome." He replies. "I'm sorry again, Tom. You can stay the night (on the couch); but you have to be gone in the morning." She says, as she goes to her room. Closing and locking the door; afraid of what could happen if she doesn't. Before leaning against the door, sighing; she thought she had left all this behind (memories/feelings), when she broke up with him.

_ Darlin', I can't explain_

_ Where we lost our way?_

_ Girl, its driving me insane_

_ And I know that I need just one more chance._

_ To prove my love to you_

_ And if you come back to me, I'll guarantee_

_ That I'll never let you go_

_ Can we go back to he days our love was strong?_

_ Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?_

_ Can somebody tell me how to get things back_

_ The way they use to be?_

_ Oh God, give me a reason_

_ I'm down on bended knee._

_ I'll never walk again, until you come back to me._

_ I'm down on bended knees_

_ So many nights, I dream_

_ Holding my pillow tight, I know_

_ That I don't need to be alone._

_ When I open up my eyes_

_ To face reality_

_ Every moment I am without you, it seems like an eternity._

_ I'm begging you, begging you to come back to me._

_\ _

_ Can we go back to he days our love was strong?_

_ Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?_

_ Can somebody tell me how to get things back_

_ The way they use to be?_

_ Oh God, give me a reason_

_ I'm down on bended knee._

_ I'll never walk again, until you come back to me._

_ I'm down on bended knees_

_ Baby, I'm sorry_

_ Please forgive me for all the wrong I've done_

_ Please come back home, girl_

_ I know you put all of your trust in me_

_ I'm sorry I let you down._

_ Please forgive me_

_ I'm gonna swallow my pride, say I'm sorry._

_ Stop pointing fingers, the blame is on me._

_ I want a new life and I want it with you._

_ If you feel the same, don't ever let go._

_ You gotta believe in the spirit of love_

_ It will heal all things, we won't hurt anymore._

_ No, I don't believe our love is terminal_

_ I'm down on my knees begging you, please_

_ Come home_

_ Can we go back to he days our love was strong?_

_ Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?_

_ Can somebody tell me how to get things back_

_ The way they use to be?_

_ Oh God, give me the reason_

_ I'm downed, down on bended knee._

_ Can we go back to he days our love was strong?_

_ Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?_

_ Can somebody tell me how to get things back_

_ The way they use to be?_

_ Oh God, give me the reason_

_ I'm down on bended knee_

_ I'll never walk again_

_ Until you come back to me_

_ I'm down on bended knees_


	4. Chapter 4

Water Runs Dry and It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday

**Fall**

She awakens to her alarm going off. She sees that it is 6:45. She quickly gets ready. She has a lot to do today. It takes her about two hours for her to fix her hair the way she wants. Once her hair is dry and straightened, she puts it in a high ponytail. She puts on her shoes, and grabs her purse before walking out the door. She enters the White House, to be greeted by Cyrus. "Mr. Beene." She addresses him. "You; you think you can just show up and threaten people, like its no one's business. You' re just a …" He says. "And here, I had been having a good morning. And I can do what I damn well please. Your boss hired me to handle a certain situation for him. Therefore, I work for him, not you. Best you remember that." She tells him again, while walking away.

She enters one of the many offices in the structure. She walks up to the desk. She puts the folder down. "There is no use pretending, I'm not here." The woman looks at her with disdain. She simply smirks in response. "I need you to sign these." Ashley tells her. The woman looks them over, before throwing them. Everything falls out of them in the process. Ashley takes it in stride. Sighing internally, she hadn't agreed to be a babysitter. She bends down; picking up the papers before putting them in order, and back in the folder. The woman starts speaking. "You can take those documents, and tell my (hopeful) husband, I refuse to let him leave me, especially for her."

Once she has finished organizing them again; she puts them back on the desk. "You will sign these, Mellie. There is no way around it. I have been told that refusal on your part, isn't an option. And like I told you; before you can make a scene all you want. I don't care, and neither does he. The only one who will lose; will be you if you continue with this decision/path. Now, if you will excuse me; I have somewhere I need to be." Ashley says before walking toward the door.

"NO." She turns around to see Mellie in front of her face. Ashley returns the stare (down); not blinking and maintaining a blank face. "You think your husband won't recover from this. But he will. He is running again; and I will do my hardest to see he wins. I have a plan in place. You and Cyrus will get what's coming to you, if you aren't careful." Ashley tells her with absolute certainty.

"Little girl, trying to play with grown ups." Mellie responds. "Huh." I think you have it the other way around. I may not be much younger than you; however I am not the one having a fit over this circumstance. Keep in mind, you opened this can of worms; by going on national television. And revealing that your husband couldn't keep it in his pants. I don't blame you for being hurt; no one likes to be cheated on. And yet, you must understand, you were never his choice. Nor has he ever been in love with you." Ashley says what she (Mellie) knows but is unwilling to admit.

"So, on that note, if you continue to resist; I will blow your credibility away. Tear it completely to pieces/shreds with the proof I have, so go ahead and do your worst. I will tell you right now, it won't be good enough." Ashley repeats her threat/warning for the last time. The unshed tears become evident. "Don't be sad, Mellie. You are a stronger woman than that." "Not to mention, smart enough to know when (you) one has been beaten." She smiles at her (Mellie). "It was nice doing business with you." She says as she walks out the door.

She breathes a sigh of relief. She thought Mellie would still refuse all that. Which leads her to wonder why Mr. Grant has stayed with her so long. Now that she has accomplished that. She leaves the White House for her next destination. She gets in her car; unaware that someone is watching her from their office window. They go and sit at their desk, once her vehicle is out of sight. They think of how good she is at her job. As good as Olivia.

She reaches her destination. She takes a moment to clear her head; for she is about to walk into the proverbial lion's den. But, she knows that things will be cleared up after this. It is still early that when she enters; she is only greeted by one of her associates. The man simply stares at her. She is used to getting this reaction from men. However, he surprises her the next moment. "Olivia is in the parking lot. Give her a few minutes to show up." He informs her. She internally releases the sigh she had been holding. Almost all of the men she has encountered can't form words around her when they first meet. "Thank you, handsome." She says.

He is startled by her statement. He may prefer to be the lone wolf, after everything that has happened to him. However, its been a while since someone has hit on him. Before he can respond though, Olivia walks through the doorway. When she sees who in her company's office; she almost loses it. Ashley has turned to stare at her. Anticipating what the next move will be. _She is thinking of what she had witnessed yesterday. Fitz had always told/reassured her she was his only one. Yet, what she saw between him and the woman standing in her business's hallway tells another story. _"I know what you are feeling. If we could just go in your office and talk, please?" She asks of Olivia.

Olivia can tell she is being sincere, despite everything. She moves to her office. Holding the door open for her. The woman takes the invitation and walks through it. Olivia goes to stand behind her desk, crossing her arms; waiting for the woman to speak first. "I know you aren't very happy with me, Ms. Pope. You should forgive him, if you haven't already. It was my fault. I came up with that plan. I knew if I pushed in the right direction/lighting a fire under both of your butts; you two would finally realize its okay to be together. Plus, it made Mellie furious. "She informs Olivia with a smirk on her face. Olivia can't help but return a smile at this statement.

"Mr. Grant loves you." Ashley says. "Are you sure, because it takes two to make out? And if he really loved me, he wouldn't have gone there." Olivia questions her. She holds her hands up, before dropping them. "You got me there, however; you must remember he is only a man. And for some reason, physically I attract men/people to me, like a siren. It doesn't excuse my actions. He is a very attractive man. And I wanted to know what kissing him would be like. Obviously, he thought the same." Ashley says.

"I don't want to make excuses. The point is, that man is irrevocably in love with you. Not even I could compete if I tried, which would actually be a first for me.I came here to tell you that his wife is no longer a threat. They are getting divorced; she can't refuse him. I made sure of it. I handled it, the same with Cyrus." She tells Olivia; while running her hand against the table, as she walks a little closer to the other woman. "The ball is in your court now. He is waiting for you and your answer." She tells her before taking her leave.

She walks outside and sees Tom standing by her car. He smiles at her with uncertainty in his eyes. She approaches him. "What are you doing here?" She asks, standing a few feet away from him. "I'm suppose to give you this, and to have you come with me." He tells her. He hands her the folder he had been holding. She follows him. He opens the vehicle's door for her. She lets herself sink into the limo's seat, watching her car leave her vision.

He is sitting opposite of her. He keeps looking at her. She ignores him. She looks at the contents of the folder. She is shocked at what it holds. "He gave this to you?" She asks. "Yes." Tom answers. She pulls her blank look up, knowing that Tom received it in confidence. Therefore, Tom wouldn't have crossed that trust, despite what happened for anything. He has always had the highest integrity of any person she has ever met.

He looks at her, wishing that she would pay attention to him. It may have only been a day. But, its getting harder for him to not want to do something. And what he saw yesterday, shattered his heart again. He will never betray his boss; and yet he can't understand why he had done that. He thought he (Fitz) had loved Olivia, and would never stray from her. The voice of reason/logical part of his mind takes over for his emotions. He knows why. He knew when he met her, and it hasn't changed since then (obviously). Any (straight) man would want to have a chance with her. He saw what Marcus meant about her many times. He just somehow got lucky. He actually came close to always having her.

_ For some reason, she has never talked about her family. And he has never bothered to push her. He respects her silence; she must have a reason not to say anything. Their relationship has been great. This is their only problem and he bothers to overlook it. For any time that he tries to express how he is feeling; she pulls away from him in every way (verbally, emotionally, etc). _

_ It becomes to the point that they are like strangers. The only time she doesn't do this is when they make out and/or more. Or when he holds her in his arms, while they relax watching something. He lets the rest of her personality (for she is not an unkind person, she just refuses to show her emotions); and his love for her be enough/sustain their relationship. _

_ He may still have his whole life ahead of him. And yet, he knows with certainty that he wants to spend it with her. Him being in his early twenties hasn't swayed him from living and exploring life, before settling down. This means that he doesn't let it prohibit him from experiencing things around him. She doesn't stop him either. __After he graduated with his PhD he signed on to join the MP's in the base he had been stationed at last year. She supports him. They move into the house the military has assigned him. It is a nice two story house. She is in her last year of finishing her masters, In fact, his parents invited him home for the holidays the day before. He told them he was bringing someone with him (her)._

_ Yet, when he asks her to join him, they get into their first argument. And they don't fare better after that. He still tries to persuade her to accompany him. And she refuses, despite the fact he had bought her a plane ticket at the time he bought his. He didn't think she would so adamantly refuse him. __It is two days before he is to leave. He has had this visit planned out for five months now. His luggage by his bed, packed and ready to go. He had chosen what he wanted to wear last week. He hasn't been shipped out anywhere yet._

_ He finds her in the kitchen. He has just returned from his shift ten minutes ago. Therefore, he is still in his fatigues. She is in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She holds the edge of the door underneath the sink; as she bends down in order to reach for something. __She knows he is there. She can always feel his stare on her. "Dinner will be ready soon." She tells him. She has made his favorites, in the hopes that he doesn't bring up the topic; they have been fighting about for almost daily for months. Since, the first moment he brought it up. He approaches her. She walks by him. She starts setting the table_

_ He follows her. "Ashley, look at me." He asks her. She does what he wants. A look of unwavering (steel) in her eyes. "Please, tell me why; you don't want to go?" He asks her. "I don't have to explain anything to you." She insists. He finally losses his temper. He hadn't expected to. He had hoped to discover her reasoning. "Like hell, you don't." He practically screams. Grabbing the bowl she had been holding; smashing it on the ground, spilling its contents._

_ She gets on her knees, to clean the mess. Thankfully, it was only a salad, and not the main dish or dessert "Ashley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He says standing by her, waiting for a response. She totally ignores him. He walks away feeling dejected (for what he had done), and rejected by her. __He is double checking everything. Making sure he isn't forgetting anything. His back to her, as she comes to the doorway. He hasn't bothered to ask her again. In fact, they haven't spoken to one another for the last two days. Simply going through the motions. He isn't there when she gets up; and sleeps away from her. Neither unsure how to breach the gap between them. _

_ He stops next to her, signifying he is ready. Despite, their problems; he knows she would still give him a ride to the airport. The ride is filled with no communication. She parks the car. And joins him to the entrance of the gates. He wants to take her in his arms. To let her know everything is okay, despite what has happened. And to reassure himself as well. She is looking down. "I will be here when you get back." She tells him. Her statement will have to be enough for him. He walks away from her._

_ He stays with his parents for three months. They tell him, they think he should break up with her; if she is going to give him such grief. He never had to tell them something was wrong. He was their son. They knew when something was wrong with/ bothering him. He eventually breaks down, while his head is in his mom's lap one night._

_ She strokes his hair, like she had done to him as a child. "I know you and Dad want me to leave her, to spare me from being hurt. But I love her, and I want to marry her. She's it for me." He tells her, looking up at her. "Sweetie, are you sure? You are still young. You never know there could be someone else for you." She states "I am sure. You and Dad raised me right. You two; know I have always been more mature and responsible than my peers." He tells her. _

_ She looks down at him. Remembering when he was still a child. And needed no one, but her and her husband. "Well, if you are that sure; do you want my ring, or a new one." She asks him. This engagement ring has been passed down through the generations in his family for two hundred years now. Each male has given it to the woman they were to marry. _

_ He gets up. She relinquishes her hold on him. She wishes the moment had lasted a little longer. For now, she knows that this is the last moment he will need her (as her baby/child). He is now a man. It saddens her, because she is unsure if he had ever actually been a child. __"Mom. I'll take the ring, but how about I change the tradition a little." He tells her. And this is where the both of them are an hour later. He tells the man in the jewelry store that he wants the heirloom resized and modified a little. _

"Remember, the first time you took me to the beach?" She asks. He smiles at this. He would never forget that. That moment, had been of the most memorable times he can recall. He doesn't know how he had managed that without dying. His smile causes her to smile as well. She drops it, turning to the side. It is too late though, for he has already seen it.

He wants to pressure her. But he knows, if he does she will shut him out. She is holding the folder closer to her as if it's a lifeline. The vehicle stops. He gets out first. And holds the door open for her. She gets out and starts walking. He follows her. They reach the most important office in the building. Daniel opens the door for her. He (Daniel) knows that his boss has been waiting for her. He (Tom) tries to follow her inside, but she slams the door in his face. He stands outside disheartened, waiting for her.

She walks up to his desk. He calmly looks up at her, as she slams the folder on his desk. "WHAT IS THIS? She says furious. Pictures of her and Tom when they were in a relationship, along with a dossier on them spills out. He gets up and approaches her. A knowing smile on his face. "You really think it was a coincidence that I hired you." She is actually speechless by his statement.

"I hired you; because you are as good as Olivia at what you do. That, and Tom has shown that he possesses unwavering loyalty; which makes what I did the other day bad. So, this is me repaying him (for his loyalty). You are in his life again. And also' because I didn't want to drag Olivia into this mess, anymore than I already have." He tells her.

She gets in his face. "So, you think that because I am helping you with the current shamble that is your life; it entitles you to interfere with mine." She says, the scowl never once leaving her face. "You're right, yet I also chose you because deep down inside, we are alike. You may have fooled Tom, but you don't fool me." He gets closer to her. "I see right through you." He tells her.

"You have no idea, what you are talking about?" She questions. She looks at his face, which is inches away. "You know, you loved him; you still love him. And for whatever reason, you shut him out. I like to think we could be very good friends." He tells her. She has to squash the crying that so desperately wants to come out. She is working and it is no place for such a thing. But, its too late she knows he has already seen the unshed tears.

"Listen here, I am here to do a job; which is to fix your personal (love) life. Don't drag my personal life into this. And don't get it confused, nor entangled with the current situation. Or I walk; and you and your precious Olivia will be stuck." She tells him. He puts an envelope in her hand.

She doesn't bother with it at the moment. She doesn't tell him, that she has yet to deal with two more people. For she knows, he is only concerned more with the ones she handled yesterday and today. They will wait for another day. He backs off and goes to the window, staring out of it. His back to her. "Well?" He asks. She crosses her arms. "It's done." She informs him.

_We don't even talk anymore_

_ And we don't even know what we argue about_

_ Don't even say, "I love you" , no more_

_ Cause saying "How we feel" is no longer allowed_

_ Some people will work things out_

_ And some just don't know how to change_

_ Let's don't wait till the water runs dry_

_ We might watch our whole lives pass us by_

_ Let's don't wait till the water runs dry_

_ We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives_

_ Don't do it, baby._

_ Now, now they cane see the tears in our eyes._

_ But we deny the pain that lies deep within our hearts._

_ Well maybe that's a pain we can't hide_

_ Cause everyone knows how we are both torn apart._

_ Why do we hurt each other?_

'_ Why do we push love away?_

_ Let's don't wait till the water runs dry_

_ We might watch our whole lives pass us by_

_ Let's don't wait till the water runs dry_

_ We'll make rhea biggest mistake of our lives_

_ Don't do it, baby._

_ Some people will work things out_

_ And some just don't know how to change_

_ Let's don't wait till the water runs dry_

_ We might watch our whole lives pass us by_

_ Let's don't wait till the water runs dry_

_ We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives_

_ Don't do it, baby._

_ Don't do it, baby._

_ Don't do it, baby._

_ How do I say goodbye_

_ To what we had_

_ The good times that made us laugh_

_ Outweighed the bad_

_ I thought we got to see forever_

_ But forever's gone away_

_ Its so hard to say goodbye\_

_ To yesterday_

_ I don't know where this road _

_ Is going to lead_

_ All I know is where we've been_

_ And what we've been through_

_ If we get to see tomorrow_

_ I hope its worth all the wait_

_ Its so hard to say goodbye_

_ To yesterday_

_ And I'll take with the memories_

_ To be my sunshine after the rain_

_ Its so hard to say goodbye _

_ To yesterday_

_ And I'll take with the memories_

_ To be my sunshine after the rain_

_ Its so hard to say goodbye _

_ To yesterday_

_,_


	5. Chapter 5

The last season of the year can signify the death of things. Yet, can also wash everything anew (snow, etc.), for greater and better things to come. I gave this story the M rating, because of this chapter. And this chapter wound up be really long. And the ending is explicit, so if you don't like reading that stuff (lemons), don't go there. This is the only warning.

Four seasons of loneliness (Boyz II Men)

**Winter**

_ It has been a week, since he has returned from his parents. And everything has more or less returned to how it has been. They haven't argued once. And yet; the distance that has developed between them in the five months, prior to his trip has yet to totally dissolve. He doesn't know what to do. He now sees that maybe he shouldn't have pushed her, so hard to come with him. But at the time, it was so important to him that she meet his parents. And now because of it; a even harsher realty might exist for him, the possibility of losing her._

_ He arrives home from work again. And she is in the process of setting up the table. He wants to suggest them seeking some kind of help. But that might set her off, so he keeps his mouth shut. He brings up something else instead. He had declined visiting his parents this year. Afraid that doing so will lead to a break up. His mom questions him, if he has asked her yet. He tells her he will soon. __He sits down just as she is putting the main dish in front of him. She starts eating. He picks up his knife and fork. "Ashley, I was thinking about throwing a Christmas party. We could invite some of the other soldiers that can't go home this year. We could also invite Marcus. We haven't seen him in a while." He asks._

_ She looks at him as she keeps eating. Without missing a beat, she answers him. "Fine." The rest of their dinner is finished in silence. She is coming into their room an hour later. He once again hopes that this has broken some kind of barrier. For the umpteenth time, he is disappointed/crushed; for she turns off the light by her side, before turning away from him. She falls asleep._

_ She has just finished the last of the preparations, when the doorbell rings. She answers it to be greeted by Marcus. She gives him a bear hug. She hasn't seen him in years. He returns the hug. He enjoys the embrace. He has always held a torch for her. This is the scene Tom comes upon. He is at a total loss. She just keeps twisting the knife (in his heart). __Marcus greets him. He does the same, as she takes a hold of his hand._

_ This comforts him a little. It shows that he is still her choice. The three of them go to the dining room. The two of them sit at the head of the table. Marcus sits next to her. They start a conversation with him. Marcus can see the strain between them. He comes up with an idea. Hoping it will put them back on track, because he recalls how in sync they used to be. And that hadn't really been all that long ago. More guests start to arrive, as he makes himself scarce._

_ They had been mingling with some of the soldiers. She has been sitting on the arm rest he has been sitting on, when Marcus calls them over. They excuse themselves. "Everyone should come over." He says. The soldiers follow them; they gather around Tom and Ashley. Marcus is in the center. "I propose a toast…" "Look up." Marcus says. They all notice the mistletoe that the couple are standing under. Mistletoe that Tom and Ashley know hadn't been there earlier. "Well, aren't you going to kiss her?" Marcus questions, with a knowing look; before raising his glass and drinking more wine. The other hand in his pocket. The soldiers start chanting "kiss". _

_ Despite their embarrassment, Tom takes her in his arms before going for it. When they break away, he leans his forehead against hers. He sees she has a genuine smile for the first time, in more than a year. This causes one to greet his face. She puts her hand on the back of his head, pulling him in for another one. This one becomes more heated. Forgetting where they are, because his hands wander taking a hold of her hips, bringing her closer to that part of his body._

_ "Okay, I think the party is over." Marcus says. They manage to break apart. They apologize, showing everyone to the door. The soldiers taking in in stride (good humorly) and understanding. They thank Tom and Ashley for inviting them. Marcus starts to excuse himself. __"Thank you." Tom tells him. Ashley goes and kisses his cheek. As she walks by him, before proceeding upstairs to their room. She smiles and nods her head at Marcus. "I'll be right there." Tom tells her. "Well, I would hope so." She says walking up the stairs. _

_ "Well, go on." And you know why I did it, I may have lost two chances with two women, because they were (are, refers to Ashley) so stuck on you. You know how the saying goes, bros before hos. Not that Ashley is a ho. Whoever came up with that was stupid and clearly wanted to rhyme. The only things I ask are that you always treat her right. And please for the love of God, I really don't want to hear anything." He says before leaving to the room they gave him, while he is visiting. He puts ear plugs in his ears, just in case, not that they help much. _

_ He is gone, five days later. "I can't take anymore." He tells them. He seriously has been unable to sleep. They show him to the door, apologizing. "No, I'm just glad you two are okay now. Don't let so much time go by without us seeing one another ." He asks. Not knowing that the period actually stretches longer than that, before seeing each other again. __The two laugh as the door closes. Not at Marcus's expense (directly), but with how he reacted to the last few days/nights. When she and Tom haven't been working the last few days. They would be doing other things every chance they got, wherever they were. (Its their house after all). Completely forgetting that they had a guest. He will be eternally grateful to Marcus; because of what he had done. He and Ashley seem to be back on the right track. _

_ It is three more days until New Year's eve. This change of direction in their crumbling/ failing relationship has given him the boost he has needed, and so desperately longed for. He is thinking of the box that he has hidden away from her, that is deciding his future. He walks upstairs determining the exact moment he should lay his proposition (heart and future) on the line. __Tom invites the same soldiers over for New Years Eve. They tell him they appreciate and are grateful for the gesture. But decline, in order to give him and Ashley time, respect, and privacy. So, there they are. Cuddled on the couch. In the deepest part of him, he is thankful they refused. It being only him and Ashley; not only makes it easier but more intimate/special between them. A moment engraved in his memory; that he doesn't want stained by an outsider's appearance._

_ Her head on his shoulder, with his arm around her. They are enjoying (taking in) the sound of their breathing. As the countdown begins on the tv, he takes her hand in his. Pulling away from her, in order to face her. He kisses her deeply. He has to stop her, before they take it further, because she reciprocates the kiss with gusto.__"I don't know why I have waited this long. And this last year has been torture, but we are okay now. It has also made me realize (cemented) that I don't want to live without you anymore." He goes to pull out the small black box he has being keeping for over a year now. _

_ Somewhere deep inside, my choice has been you, from the moment we met. Ashley, marry me? I love you. I want to start the new year, right with you. We have had enough fighting." He asks her and revealing his true feelings; that he has been hesitant to reveal to her. Afraid of how she would react. Although clearly, he no longer is. Though he should have been. __For she gets up, off the couch. She stares at him for a moment. Before she starts laughing (at him). Once she stops, she looks at him yet again with steel in her eyes. A totally unforgiving look. "You love me." She doesn't make it a question, but a statement. "What do I need with such a thing? We had a good thing going. Why did you have to ruin it?" She asks. _

_ She walks away, with no guilt about what she has just done. She doesn't even know why she asked him that. She knew what he wanted almost as soon as they met. True, she was always loyal to him; and never even conceived of straying. But settling down and having a family are things that she hasn't desired to walk into her life. __He had been raised not only respectfully. But to also be a (true/real) man. Taking responsibility and knowing what he wants. Being secure enough (not being afraid) to show what he feels. And yet now, he is beyond crushed. He can't even cry; nor does the thought to do so come to him. There is nothing there. He tries to sleep (on the couch) but simply winds up staring at the fireplace._

_ Somehow, he forces himself to get up. He finds that she is gone. She must have been extremely quiet, because he never heard anything. She left everything. There is no note, nothing. Its like she never existed. The only proof that she had were the things she left behind (both tangible and intangible, his emotions/love). __After he heals somewhat, he decides to leave the military. It helps that one of his superiors had recommended him to join the FBI, which he jumps on. He calls his parents. Talking to them helps a little. He finally breaks down when discussing what happened with his mother. He is given a leave of absence. Instead of being fired, simply for the file of how well he did in the military indicates. She comes to visit. He starts to get better with her being there (for him)._

_ Months go by. She finally knows that it is time for her to leave. And return to his father. He is well enough to stand on his own two feet (again). The nightmares have stopped. He, no longer cries in the night for her (Ashley). He sees the luggage at her feet, as she is standing by the door. He tries to rationalize the panic that surfaces. __But she knows, she is his mother after all. She embraces him. He leans his head on her shoulder. His parents never let him feel ashamed to show what he feels. The tears are uncontrollable. :My baby; you know I would never abandon you. Your father misses me, and needs me as much as you do. I wouldn't leave, if I didn't know or think you were well enough." She tells him._

_ She puts her hands on his cheeks, holding him in place. "Your father and I love you and are concerned about you. We will be a phone call away. You deserve to be happy. And have someone who is truly worthy of you. Clearly, she didn't see what you were worth. And that makes her beneath you in my eyes." She tells him. __He looks at her with insecurity and uncertainty. He responds when she says this. "I know you are being a parent and a mom. And she may, no doubt deserves it in your and dad's eyes; but please don't badmouth her. She isn't a bad person. She just has a problem expressing herself. Its like she disconnects herself when it comes to that part of life. And she never bothered to tell me why, nor did I question or pressure her." He tells her. _

_ They hear a horn honk and look out the window. "Well, I guess that is for me." She says. He picks up her suitcase. He carries it following her out the door. "I guess you want the ring back." He tells her. "No, you keep it; you never know you might still need it." She tells him. Before she gets in. she hugs him one more time. And kisses him on the cheek. The vehicle (cab) is leaving his sight the next moment. No matter how much time goes by; he can never bring himself to get rid of her things, most especially the ring._

He awakens after tossing and turning for the umpteenth time that morning. Ever since Grant became President, and the situation with him and Olivia escalated. It brought back everything he had gone through and felt with Ashley. After his mom left, he had taken the FBI job and did that for, four and half years. Before moving on, to the Secret Service just as Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was being cited in as the next President.

He hadn't realized or known the havoc this would play in his personal life. He was able to control his emotions up and till this point as she walked back into his life. It didn't help with, what he had witnessed with her and his boss the other day. He wishes he could curse the both of them. But, he can't fault them for trying to move on. And he knows that Grant isn't in love with his wife, if he ever had been. He gets ready for his day/shift. The President is holding some kind of event.

She had opened the envelope once she had gotten home. She had taken care of her final business. She arrives at Wonderland half an hour later. She lets herself in like its nobody business, which concerns her a little. A top secret (non existent) organization should have at least a little security. She winds up in a large empty room. The light comes on to reveal who she has been looking for. "I've been expecting you. You do realize I have been having you tailed." The man says.

She doesn't let this information ruffle or phase her. She gets right in his face. "I'm not scared of you. I mean, I probably should be. But, I don't take well to intimidation and/or threats." She tells him. "Neither do I." He responds. "Huh, that's where you are wrong. I see right through you. You claim to not give a damn, but your feelings for your daughter say otherwise. You know who I am working for then, Mr. Pope , Command or whatever you want to call yourself."

That being said; you must know that my client and your daughter's happiness are intertwined. And releasing Jake Ballard would be considered an interference to that. Don't consider this a threat, but a proposition. You don't release Ballard and I don't out you. It would benefit me as well, because I like Ballard as much as you do." She says.

"See normally, I would accept that. And yes, I do consider that a threat. However, I already released him. While Olivia may have chosen and loves the President; she wouldn't want someone to die for that either. You missed him by an hour. Don't ever come back or threaten me again; if we cross paths in the future." He tells her. She leaves, knowing she will pay for this failure. The other man comes from out of the shadows. "Do you want me to get rid of her?" "No, Charlie; she won't be returning, nor will she reveal anything of importance." Rowan says.

She opened the door, not wasting any time. "Mrs. Langston, no don't get up. I am going to make this brief. I understand why you are upset with the President. However, he is going to need your complete and utter loyalty. He plans to have you by his side again as VP when he runs and wins. He will win again, I guarantee it; for I will do everything in my power to do so. And I am very good at what I do; one of the best." Ashley tells her.

"Are you trying to intimidate me, girl?" Langston asks. "I could lie, but what's the point. I believe in him, wholeheartedly. And yet, no. I came as an olive branch on his behalf." Ashley says sitting down in front, of the still standing Langston,. Crossing her legs, the smuggest look on her face, before quickly changing it to a serious one. "Please, sit." She says making the hand movement to accompany it. Sally wordlessly does so.  
"We both know that he lied about Janine. He knows that you didn't buy his lie either. What you don't know is why. He feel in love with someone on the campaign trail. She kept ending it, telling him to stay with his wife. It finally came to the point that, they were going to be together. But then, his wife went to the press. It doesn't excuse what he did; he should have gotten divorce first. His marrying Mellie had been his father's idea, not his. And one never refused his father. He leaked her name, to get her from out of his wife's control.

Their attempt to move forward to be together, has been thwarted by other people who seek power. These people put their needs and reputations first. They are willing to backstab and throw whoever under the bus, and Janine became one of their causalities. It doesn't help that a man's life hung in the balance. Mr. Grant was ready to admit the truth. But, it quickly came to his knowledge that if he did, a man would die for it. And the woman he loves asked him not to make that decision." She informs Sally.

"Mrs. Langston, so again he may be at fault in your and your God's eyes (for his affair).But, doesn't your God/Jesus say to turn the other cheek, and forgive. And if I remember correctly, Grant already brought up this part of your views before. Mrs. Langston, you are smart enough to know that Jesus made the Old Testament irrelevant. Let he without sin cast the first stone. And goodness, you have throw a few when the shit hits the fan concerning him (Grant).

So, now you decide, which of your principles is more important? Lying. Or turning a blind eye to your President's infidelity; and saving a man's life in the process.?" She questions the VP. She stands up. "Normally, I would expect an immediate answer; however what I asked of you is quite serious. Therefore, I will give you until tonight at the Gala to have your answer. Your twelve hours start now. Have a nice day." She says before walking out

She waits for Daniel to allow her in. "I talked to Sally. A first, I gave her time to think about what I said." She tells him. "Mr. Grant, why did you invite me tonight?" She asks. He approaches her before hugging her. "I meant it when I said I see through you; and you can't fool me. I would like it a lot, if we became very good friends. It's okay to let it out and cry." He tells her.

She does just that. Returning his embrace. And this is how they are found minutes later. She stands there stunned. She bothered to believe her. And so, she came to tell him he is her choice. Even though, she rejected him the other day; when he had been making out with his current companion. She now doesn't know what to say ,do, or feel. She notices their visitor. She (Ashley) pulls away before she (Olivia) can bolt. "Its not what you think." She attempts to reassure Olivia. She once again looks at Grant with purpose. "Go to her." She tells him. He does so without a second thought, taking Olivia in his arms and kissing her senseless.

She turns her back to them to give them a moment of privacy. She walks up to them after a few minutes. He is currently behind her. His arms around her in an embrace. His head on her shoulder, enjoying the moment. A look of serenity on his face. _'This is what love is suppose to look like.' 'I can only wonder if Tom and I would look like that.' 'That is no doubt hoping for too much, especially after how I left him.' _She stops next to Olivia. She turns to her. "If you hurt him, you will have to answer to me. And you can now go through with your original plan. Wait a year, two at the most. Date a few women in that time; before admitting that you two have come to care for one another. Nothing is stopping you or in your way now. I will see you later tonight. I have to go get ready now. "She says walking out.

She walks in at the appointed time. Her date (plus one) on her arm. She is wearing ankle high boots. She is wearing the purple dress from Jessica Simpson's current collection, that her sister models. Her hair is loose and the bottom half of it in loose curls. Her date had opted to wear his dress blues. She asked him to accompany her earlier today. Only so, she can keep an eye on him. And he didn't question that a very beautiful woman asked him out.

He had been called in at the last minute, to cover for one of the other agents. He had been unaware who would be there. He spots Olivia walk in with Huck by her side. And goes through pain yet again; the next moment when she walks in, not alone. He can't help the anger and jealously that courses through him. First, his boss and now this man. He goes to grab a drink.

Her date walks her to her door. He tries to kiss her, but she puts her hand on his chest stopping him. "Thank you for accompanying me." She says. "Let me guess there is someone else." He states. "Yes, it's complicated." She tells him. He looks down. "Yeah, the story of my life," He says. She doesn't feel guilty for hurting him. Yet doesn't want to be mean either. "Mr. Ballard, you will meet who you are meant for one day; and she will be worthy of you." She says, before going in her house. She chooses to walk in the dark. She had long ago memorized the layout. The house is reminiscent of the one she had shared with Tom.

She slowly walks up the stairs. She enters her room. She rubs the back of her neck. She is on edge the next moment. She feels the tension in the air. Before she can react, she is grabbed from behind. She doesn't even try to struggle. The person has her in a vice grip. The person has her lean against the wall. He starts kissing her neck. She tries to resist how he is making her feel. Her (internal) walls don't last long, before she is responding. He uses it to his advantage. He moves them to another wall. He puts her hair to the side. And starts slowly undressing her in the process. Caressing every body part he exposes, she isn't wearing a bra. He turns her around and releases her when the dress is at her waist.

She is trying to recover her breath. He starts kissing her again, as she unbuttons his shirt. She lets it fall on the floor the next moment. She starts working on unbuckling his pants. He steps out of them. He takes off his socks and shoes as well. He takes hold of her hips and moves her, leaning her against another wall. Getting closer to her bed each time. He turns her around again, so that her back is facing him. He puts his hands on her breasts and starts massaging them. She had just gotten enough control to break away. But, once he puts his hands on her again the fire returns. And she loses herself in the haze once more.

He spends a few minutes doing this, while kissing the nape of her neck. He runs his hands down her body. He stops at her waist yet again. He pulls the rest of her dress down letting it pool at her feet. She steps out of it, before he gently guides her to the next wall. He recovers his breath in that time. He continues his ministrations. He snaps her underwear off the next moment. She gasps when he does so. Her hands reach behind her greeting the waistband of his boxers, attempting to pull them down. She is unsuccessful, so he does it for her.

He puts his hand between her legs, entering a finger inside her. She cries out at this. He moves them toward the bed, never once breaking their embrace. When the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, he stops. "Don't move." He instructs her. He lays on the bed before pulling her to him. He puts her in front of him, between his legs. He makes sure she is facing away from him, in a sitting position. He enters her. She grips the side of his knees; as he starts moving not giving her time to adjust. She hasn't felt this in a long time. '_He feels so good.' _She had almost forgotten what he and it felt like.

He controls the pace, and she can't help but ride it. Although, it is torture, due to him going incredibly slow but deep and hard. She throws back her head in abandon, begging him. After the first orgasm hits her. He pulls out and turns them around. She is now beneath him. He takes and pins her arms down above her head. As he starts leaving a trail of kisses down her body. When he reaches his destination he starts eating her out. She eventually becomes frustrated, because she is unable to touch him. And she is about to be on her third orgasm. And he is showing no sign of stopping. After her fourth one is done, he lets himself recover yet again.

He also knows he can't hold out much longer. He gets up onto his knees. He pulls her to him and turns her around, getting her on all fours. He puts one arm around her breasts. And the other around her stomach as close to her waist as he can get, in order to anchor himself. He also gets his chest as close to her back as he possibly can. Wanting as little distance between them that he can get. His control slowly falling away, as he starts pounding into her ruthlessly and mercilessly. After a while of doing this, he moves his arms and hands so that he can grip her arms.

He pulls her to him so that her back is now touching his chest. He leans down a little to make the position more comfortable. He can feel that they are losing their control. He knows exactly the effect he is having on her. He puts his mouth nest to her ear. "I am tired of you hurting me and seeing you with other men. After tonight, you will be ruined for any other man, nor will one ever cross your mind this way. Only I exist to you, now." He tells her, surprised he is able to speak at all. She can do nothing; but try/struggle to breathe and to stop feeling like jello. It has been that way, since he picked up his speed. She barely comprehend what he just told her.

She finally moves as far forward as she can when she cums. He follows her keeping his embrace on her as he does as well. Refusing to release her. Or let her try to part from him. They sink to the bed. He t removes her shoes; before he pulls her into his chest. His arms tightly wrapped around her. And her head on his chest as they fall asleep from exhaustion. She wakes to find his face in the crook of her neck. And his arms still around her. She slowly tries to move. His grips tightens. "Where you going? "He asks being awakened. "The bathroom." She replies. He looks uncertain, afraid she might still try to bolt on him. "Seriously, I'm naked where would I go?" He grabs the ring he has always kept in pocket to always remind him of her, so that he would never forget.

He goes to the restroom after her, not relinquishing his hold on the ring for a moment. Once he gets back in bed, she lays her head on his chest again, as he puts his arms around her once more. She looks up at him. Putting her hand on his cheek. She decides to tease him. "You know, I kissed Grant; because I wanted to know how good of a kisser he is. That and he is really attractive, sexy even." She voices her opinion.

He puts his hand behind her head, bringing her toward him. Her hand never moving from its position. "I thought I drove any man from your thoughts in that fashion. And I really don't want to talk or hear about my boss when we are tighter. Marry me?" He asks. She simply smiles before kissing him soundly. They continue what they did the night; before only at a slower, more tender pace this time. And not able to top how intense it had been/gotten, the night before.

_ Oh yeah oh oh oh_

_ I long for the warmth of days gone by when you were mine_

_ But now those days are memories in time_

_ Life's empty without you by my side_

_ My heart belongs to you, no matter what I try_

_ When I get the courage up to love someone new_

_ It always falls apart, cause they just can't compare to you_

_ Your love won't release me, I'm bound under ball and chain_

_ Reminiscing our love as I watch 4 seasons change_

_ In comes the winter breeze that chills the air and drifts the snow_

_ And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe_

_ When springtime makes its way here_

_ Lilac blooms remind me of the scent of your perfume_

_\ When summer burns with heat, I always get the hots for you._

_ Go skinny dippin' in the ocean where we used to do _

_ When autumn sheds its leaves, the trees are bare_

_ When you're not here, it doesn't feel the same_

_ Remember the nights we closed our eyes_

_ And vowed that you and I would be in love with all time_

_ Anytime I think about these things I shared with you_

_ I break down and cry, cause I get so emotional_

_ Until you release me, I am under ball and chain_

_ Reminiscing our love as I watch 4 seasons of change_

_\_

_ In comes the winter breeze that chills the air and drifts the snow_

_ And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe_

_ When springtime makes its way here_

_ Lilac blooms remind me of the scent of your perfume_

_ When summer burns with heat, I always get the hots for you._

_ Go skinny dippin' in the ocean where we used to do _

_ When autumn sheds its leaves, the trees are bare_

_ When you're not here, it doesn't feel the same_

_ This loneliness has crushed my heart_

_ Please let me love again_

_ 'Cause I need your love to comfort me and ease my pain_

_ Or 4 seasons will bring the loneliness again_

_ In comes the winter breeze that chills the air and drifts the snow_

_ And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe_

_ When springtime makes its way here_

_ Lilac blooms remind me of the scent of your perfume_

_ When summer burns with heat, I always get the hots for you._

_ Go skinny dippin' in the ocean where we used to do _

_ When autumn sheds its leaves, the trees are bare_

_ When you're not here, it doesn't feel the same_


End file.
